Electro-hydraulic transmissions can be provided with switching devices forming selector switches capable of selecting the direction and speed or transmission ratio of the drive. In British Pat. No. 1,327,040, for example, a switch is described which comprises a switch lever pivotally mounted in a housing for actuation of sensitive switches or microswitches which perform the direction-selection actuation.
This switch arrangement is somewhat complex, being composed of parts which must be attached by screws and which differ from one another so that they do not involve the use of interchangeable parts.
Assembly of the device is complex and, as a result, manufacture, assembly and use are somewhat complicated.
Other switch arrangement may be provided as well but here too the number of switch contacts and switching combinations which must be provided complicates the set-up of the switch, especially if it is intended for reversing applications, for example switch-over from forward to reverse drive or vice versa.